ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack
Category:Music Tracks on Disc One "FFXI Opening Theme" - 6:46 "The FFXI Opening Theme" is played during the beginning sequence before starting the actual game. It is a piece done in four parts. *"Legend - The Crsytal Theme" *"Memory of the People" *"Memoro de la S^tono *"Memory of the Wind" Credits *Nobuo Uematsu (Music) *Masato Kato and Shiro Hamaguchi (Arrangement) *Masto Kato (Lyrics) *Koji Haijima (Conductor) *Masatsugu Shinozaki Group (Strings) *Takashi Asahi (Flute) *Masakazu Ishibashi (Oboe) *Tadashi Hoshino (Clarinet) *Masashi Maeda (Bassoon) *Otohiko Fujita (Horn) *Masashiko Sugasaka (Trumpet) *Osamu Matsumoto (Trombone) *Kiyoshi Sato (Tuba) *Midori Takada and Tomoko Kusakari (Percussion) *Masato Matsuda (Piano) *Tomoyuki Asakawa (Harp) *Masayuki Chiyo (Guitar) *Mio Kashiwabar, Risa Nagaoka, Tomomi Ishigami, and Yoshiko Yamaguchi (Soprano) *Miki Shindo, Naoko Aratake, Sayuri Aramaki, and Shino Adachi (Alto) *Daisuke Hara, Takashi Baba, Takehiro Shida, and Yoshinobu Ishizuka (Tenor) *Hayato Kamie, Katsuyki Nakanishi, Takashi Hara, and Toshiya Yabuuchi (Bass) Lyrics "Vana'diel March" - 3:18 *Naoshi Miuta (Music and Arrangement) "The Kingdom of San d'Oria" - 4:34 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Ronfaure" - 4:57 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "Battle Theme" - 2:17 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Chateau d'Oraguille" - 4:33 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Batallia Downs" - 4:30 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) *Satoshi Akamatsu (Guitar) "The Republic of Bastok" - 2:53 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Gustaberg" - 4:12 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Metalworks" - 3:02 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Rolanberry Fields" - 2:27 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "The Federation of Windurst" - 3:12 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Heavens Tower" - 6:25 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Sarutabaruta" - 2:47 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Battle in the Dungeon" - 2:27 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Sauromugue Champaign" - 5:23 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Mhaura" - 2:51 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Buccaneers" - 1:55 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Battle Theme #2" - 2:27 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Voyager" - 2:14 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Selbina" - 2:18 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) *Jim Edigger (Fiddle) Tracks on Disc Two "Prelude" - 1:18 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "Regeneracy" - 1:10 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Hume Male" - 1:53 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Hume Female" - 1:06 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Elvaan Male" - 1:52 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Elvaan Female" - 1:27 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Tarutaru Male" - 1:27 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Tarutaru Female" - 0:50 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Mithra" - 1:54 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Galka" - 1:40 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Airship" - 2:19 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "The Grand Duchy of Jeuno" - 2:23 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Ru'Lude Gardens" - 2:31 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Recollection" - 3:10 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "Anxiety" - 2:44 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "Battle in the Dungeon #2" - 1:33 *Naoshi MIzuta (Music and Arrangement) "Blackout" - 0:44 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Mog House" - 3:29 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Hopelessness" - 1:53 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "Fury" - 1:37 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Tough Battle" - 3:00 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Sorrow" - 2:38 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "Sometime, Somewhere" - 1:47 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "Xarcabard" - 4:29 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement) "Despair (Memoro de la S^tono) - 2:26 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "Castle Zvahl" - 9:10 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Awakening" - 5:20 *Kumi Tanioka (Music and Arrangement) "Repression (Memoro de la S^tono)" - 3:07 *Nobuo Uematsu (Music and Arrangement) "Vana'diel March #2" - 4:22 *Naoshi Mizuta (Music and Arrangement)